Renyuu Endou
PROFILE STILL IN PROGRESS. 'First Name' Renyuu 'Last Name' Endou 'IMVU Name' Yuunochi 'Nicknames' Ren 'Age' Sixteen. March 21. 'Gender' Female. 'Height' 4'8"/142 CM 'Weight' 97 LBs/42.9 KG 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Renyuu is a caring girl, and usually thinks of others before herself, when said others are ones she is familiar with. She is also bright and thinks before she makes a move, and is quite sophistocated for her age. Despite this, however, she is somewhat on the quiet side, when it comes to strangers. Because of this, she socializes very little at school, as well as the fact that she sees having 'friends' as unnecessary. When it comes to strangers or people she knows very little about, Renyuu's personality will either go to extremely shy or she will act higher than them, as a way to get around not being able to socialize properly. Despite her seemingly innocent appearance, Renyuu can quickly become extremely sadistic when her anger is triggered. This being the case, she has been diagnosed as having severe split-personalities, almost mistaken as Multiple-Personality Disorder. Contradictory to all of this, Renyuu takes on a completely different personality when it comes to plushies, often becoming like an excited child when seeing a new plushie, or several in one area. She also tends to be much more tender towards plushies than humans. Apperance Despite being sixteen years old, Renyuu looks to be about ten or younger, due to her height, which isn't helped by her liking of the odd clothing of lolita fashion and plushies. She has long black hair, reaching down to just below her knees, with straight bangs reaching to just under her eyebrows. Her eyes are a lovely violet, and she has paler skin than most. She describes her own personal-hygiene as 'above average'. Though she usually keeps her hair straight and down, she will put it into different styles, sometimes tying it into a side pony tail, a loose braid, or pigtails, and will lightly curl it, albeit rarely. Allignment Neutral-Good. A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Clan & Rank' Yakuza Clan. Rank currently unknown. High school grade 15-16 years old: Sophmore 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' High-school student. Yakuza group occupation currently unknown. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' Rather than using the average weapon, or her fists, due to her tiny size, Renyuu has become skilled in using red marbles as weapons, instead, being able to flick them very quickly and roughly at an enemy, as if they were a lower version of a bullet. She also has the ability to use her marbles as something of tracking devices, being able to locate a person, place, or thing, as long as she has the appearance or name of it. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' At birth, Renyuu was abandoned by her birth parents, and found by her current family, not finding out about her being 'adopted' until she was in middle school. Though she always assumed her family's lifestyle was the norm, she soon found out, at a very young age, that her family was actually a Yakuza family, causing her outlook to drastically change. Finding this information out, she quickly changed her attitude, from a child, always looking to please others, to a young lady, more sophisticated than most her age. She began wearing more mature clothing, including blouses, vests and neckties, though she continued wearing skirts, dresses and shorts, and just simply began wearing them with thigh-high stockings, even going as far as wearing a garterbelt, sometimes, as well as more mature looking tights. Despite this, she did choose to keep with her liking of lolita fashion. Though she managed to 'grow up' more quickly than most, because of her family, Renyuu struggled with wondering why her biological parents had given her up, on a daily basis. This resulted in her believing she needed to work her hardest at everything she did, in order to not begin thinking her parents saw her as nothing but useless and a nuisance, despite being only a newborn. Because of this, Renyuu constantly strived--and succeeded--in being an honor student throughout her school years, though she doesn't treat it as anything special, because it's her way of feeling as if she's doing something purposeful with herself. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Stamina 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun